


The Things You Learn From Books

by HachimansKitsune



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Crowley, Kink, M/M, Smut, Sub!Aziraphale, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachimansKitsune/pseuds/HachimansKitsune
Summary: For 6000 years Crowley assumed Aziraphale was sweet, innocent and pure -- just like an angel. As it turns out, his Angel had a few secret interests, and if it took another 6000 years, Crowley was going to help Zira experience each, and every, one.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Things You Learn From Books

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Crowley hadn’t meant to find it in the first place. He was only trying to do something nice for the Angel and change the sheets to make the bed. Sure he could have miracled the clean sheets on the bed, but Aziraphale always liked to make the bed the human way -- so the demon, through his misguided soft spot for the Angel, had set about to make the bed ‘properly’. And there it was, tucked between the mattress and the bedbase.

“Leave it to Zira to hide his questionable reading material under the mattress like a human school boy,” he mused, flipping through the book. “Story of O…Hmm...not bad, but not good. I inspired better works than this. Well… okay so I may have made a mistake with that 50 Shades nonsense, although it did set off quite a lot of housewives clamouring to be kinky. I suppose that is good, er… bad. Really though, Aziraphale, with the way you love books you could have at least gone for one of the better ones I helped along. The Kama Sutra for start.” Reaching further under the bed, his fingers ran up against the spine of another book. Crowley pulled the book from under the mattress and laughed. “I stand corrected, you did have a look at ‘Venus in Furs’...a first edition of course.”

For months now he’d treated his beloved Angel with kid gloves -- naturally thinking that since he was an Angel he was pure, and had been unsullied until the post ‘Armage-didn’t’ declarations of adoration and resulting marathon bouts physical congress to make up for lost time.

Apparently he was wrong about the purity of his Angel’s thoughts at least, if his reading matter was anything to go by.

Crowley reached under the mattress again, his yellow eyes widening when he felt the familiar coolness of leather. Grasping the bit of leather and pulling it out, the demon blinked, dumbfounded. 

A red and black leather collar.

More specifically, a very well-worn, black and red leather collar with glittering black snake hanging from the ring in the front.

“Well well well… you are full of surprises, my Angel. I think it is high time you came clean about your real interests...and needs.”


End file.
